(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to nonaqueous liquid fabric treating compositions. More particularly, this invention relates to liquid nonionic laundry detergent compositions which contain an alkali metal dithionite or alkali metal sulfite reduction bleaching agent. The compositions are stable against phase separation and gelation and are easily pourable. The compositions are used for cleaning soiled fabrics.
(2) Discussion of Prior Art
Liquid nonaqueous heavy duty laundry detergent compositions are well known in the art. For instance, compositions of that type may comprise a liquid nonionic surfactant in which are dispersed particles of a builder, as shown for instance in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,316,812, 3,630,929 and 4,264,466 and British Pat. Nos. 1,205,711, 1,270,040 and 1,600,981.
The related pending applications assigned to the common assignee are:
U.S. Ser. No. 717,726, filed Mar. 29, 1985 (IR 270 LG)--describes a liquid nonionic laundry detergent composition containing a perborate bleach, a bleach activator, and hydroxylamine sulfate as a bleach stabilizer and specifically as an inhibitor of catalase. PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 597,793, filed Apr. 6, 1984 (IR 764 f)--describes a nonaqueous liquid nonionic surfactant detergent composition comprising a suspension of a builder salt and containing an acid terminated nonionic surfactant (e.g., the reaction product of a nonionic surfactant and succinic anhydride) to improve dispersibility of the composition in an automatic washing machine. PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 687,815, filed Dec. 31, 1984 (IR 229 LG)--describes a nonaqueous liquid nonionic surfactant detergent composition comprising a suspension of builder salt and containing an alkylene glycol mono-alkyl ether as a viscosity and gel control agent to improve dispersibility of the composition in an automatic washing machine. PA1 U.S. Ser. No. 597,948, filed Apr. 9, 1984 (IR 744 f)--describes a nonaqueous liquid nonionic surfactant detergent composition comprising a suspension of polyphosphate builder salt and containing an alkanol ester of phosphoric acid to improve stability of the suspension against settling in storage. PA1 1. Specific surface area of the dispersed particles is increased, and, therefore, particle wetting by the nonaqueous vehicle (liquid nonionic) is proportionately improved. PA1 2. The average distance between dispersed particles is reduced with a proportionate increase in particle-to-particle interaction. Each of these effects contributes to increase the rest-gel strength and the suspension yield stress while at the same time, grinding significantly reduces plastic viscosity.
These applications are directed to liquid nonaqueous nonionic laundry detergent compositions.
The conventionally used heavy duty liquid and dry powder detergent compositions are based on oxidative stain bleaching using chlorine bleach compounds or using peroxide bleach compounds. Chlorine bleaches are typified by sodium hypochlorite (NaOCl), potassium dichloroisocyanurate (59% available chlorine), and trichloroisocyanuric acid (95% available chlorine). Oxygen bleaches are represented by percompounds which liberate hydrogen peroxide in solution. Examples include sodium and potassium perborates, percarbonates, and perphosphates, and potassium monopersulfate.
The peroxygen compound is usually used in admixture with an activator therefor. Suitable activators which can lower the effective operating temperature of the peroxide bleaching agent are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,466 or in column 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,244. Polyacylated compounds such as tetraacetyl ethylene diamine (TAED) and pentaacetyl glucose are used as bleach activators. Other activators include acetylsalicylic acid derivatives, ethylidene benzoate acetate, ethylidene carboxylate acetate, alkyl and alkenyl succinic anhydride, tetraacetylglycouril (TAGU), and the derivatives of these.
The bleach activator interacts with the peroxygen compound to form a peroxyacid bleaching agent in the wash water. A sequestering agent of high complexing power is generally added to inhibit any undesired reaction between such peroxyacid and hydrogen peroxide in the wash solution in the presence of metal ions.
Suitable sequestering agents for this purpose include the sodium salts of nitrilotriacetic acid (NTA), ethylene diamine tetraacetic acid (EDTA), diethylene triamine pentaacetic acid (DETPA), diethylene triamine pentamethylene phosphonic acid (DTPMP) sold under the tradename Dequest 2066; and ethylene diamine tetramethylene phosphonic acid (EDITEMPA).
In order to avoid loss of peroxide bleaching agent, e.g. sodium perborate, resulting from enzyme-induced decomposition, such as by catalase enzyme, the compositions may additionally include an enzyme inhibitor compound, i.e. a compound capable of inhibiting enzyme-induced decomposition of the peroxide bleaching agent. Suitable inhibitor compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,990. A specific inhibitor compound that can be used is hydroxylamine sulfate and other water-soluble hydroxylamine salts.
Liquid detergents are often considered to be more convenient to employ than dry powdered or particulate products and, therefore, have found substantial favor with consumers. They are readily measurable, speedily dissolved in the wash water, capable of being easily applied in concentrated solutions or dispersions to soiled areas on garments to be laundered and are non-dusting, and they usually occupy less storage space. Additionally, the liquid detergents may have incorporated in their formulations materials which could not stand drying operations without deterioration, which materials are often desirably employed in the manufacture of particulate detergent products. Although they are possessed of many advantages over unitary or particulate solid products, liquid detergents often have certain inherent disadvantages too, which have to be overcome to produce acceptable commercial detergent products. Thus, some such products separate out on storage and others separate out on cooling and are not readily redispersed. In some cases the product viscosity changes and it becomes either too thick to pour or so thin as to appear watery. Some clear products become cloudy and others gel on standing.
The present inventors have been involved in studying the behavior of nonionic liquid surfactant systems with particulate matter suspended therein. Of particular interest has been nonaqueous built laundry liquid detergent compositions and the problem of settling of the suspended builder and other laundry additives as well as the problem of gelling associated with nonionic surfactants. These considerations have an impact on, for example, product stability, pourability and dispersibility.
It is known that one of the major problems with built liquid laundry detergents is their physical stability. This problem stems from the fact that the density of the solid particles dispersed in the nonionic liquid surfactant is higher than the density of the liquid surfactant.
Therefore, the dispersed particles tend to settle out. Two basic solutions exist to solve the settling out problem: increase nonionic liquid viscosity and reduce the dispersed solid particle size.
It is known that suspensions can be stabilized against settling by adding inorganic or organic thickening agents or dispersants, such as, for example, very high surface area inorganic materials, e.g. finely divided silica, clays, etc., organic thickeners, such as the cellulose ethers, acrylic and acrylamide polymers, polyelectrolytes, etc. However, such increases in suspension viscosity are naturally limited by the requirement that the liquid suspension be readily pourable and flowable, even at low temperature. Furthermore, these additives do not contribute to the cleaning performance of the formulation.
Grinding to reduce the particle size provides the following advantages:
The yield stress is defined as the minimum stress necessary to induce a plastic deformation (flow) of the suspension. Thus, visualizing the suspension as a loose network of dispersed particles, if the applied stress is lower than the yield stress, the suspension behaves like an elastic gel and no plastic flow will occur. Once the yield stress is overcome, the network breaks at some points and the sample begins to flow, but with a very high apparent viscosity. If the shear stress is much higher than the yield stress, the pigments are partially shear-deflocculated and the apparent viscosity decreases. Finally, if the shear stress is much higher than the yield stress value, the dispersed particles are completely shear-deflocculated and the apparent viscosity is very low, as if no particle interaction were present.
Therefore, the higher the yield stress of the suspension, the higher the apparent viscosity at low shear rate and the better is the physical stability against settling of the product.
In addition to the problem of settling or phase separation, the nonaqueous liquid laundry detergents based on liquid nonionic surfactants suffer from the drawback that the nonionics tend to gel when added to cold water. This is a particularly important problem in the ordinary use of European household automatic washing machines where the user places the laundry detergent composition in a dispensing unit (e.g. a dispensing drawer) of the machine. During the operation of the machine the detergent in the dispenser is subjected to a stream of cold water to transfer it to the main body of wash solution. Especially during the winter months when the detergent composition and water fed to the dispenser are particularly cold, the detergent viscosity increases markedly and a gel forms. As a result some of the composition is not flushed completely off the dispenser during operation of the machine, and a deposit of the composition builds up with repeated wash cycles, eventually requiring the user to flush the dispenser with hot water.
The gelling phenomenon can also be a problem whenever it is desired to carry out washing using cold water as may be recommended for certain synthetic and delicate fabrics or fabrics which can shrink in warm or hot water.
The tendency of concentrated detergent compositions to gel during storage is aggravated by storing the compositions in unheated storage areas, or by shipping the compositions during winter months in unheated transportation vehicles.
Partial solutions to the gelling problem in aqueous substantially builder-free compositions have been proposed and include, for example, diluting the liquid nonionic with certain viscosity controlling solvents and gel-inhibiting agents, such as lower alkanols, e.g. ethyl alcohol (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,380), alkali metal formates and adipates (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,147), hexylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, etc. and nonionic structure modification and optimization. As an example of nonionic surfactant modification one particularly successful result has been achieved by acidifying the hydroxyl moiety end group of the nonionic molecule. The advantages of introducing a carboxylic acid at the end of the nonionic include gel inhibition upon dilution; decreasing the nonionic pour point; and formation of an anionic surfactant when neutralized in the washing liquor. Nonionic structure optimization has centered on the chain length of the hydrophobic-lipophilic moiety and the number and make-up of alkylene oxide (e.g. ethylene oxide) units of the hydrophilic moiety. For example, it has been found that a C.sub.13 fatty alcohol ethoxylated with 8 moles of ethylene oxide presents only a limited tendency to gel formation.
Improvements are desired in the bleach properties and the stability and gel inhibition of nonaqueous liquid fabric treating compositions containing reduction bleaching systems.